Anatomy Of A Mystery
by Iamokota
Summary: Bella Cullen is a new patient at PPTH, but, as House tries to find a cure for her mysterious illness, he becomes fascinated by another mystery: her husband, Edward. Will brilliant Dr. House discover Edward's secret? House/Twilight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between the hit Fox TV show, House MD, and Stephenie Meyer's bestselling book, Twilight. I haven't ever seen it done before and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and please read and review! I need to know how you like this so I can decide whether or not to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or Twilight. I am just using the characters for my own devious ends! XD**

* * *

Cuddy walked into the exam room and pursed her lips as she saw the figure sprawled out on the exam table, snoring softly. She surveyed him for a moment, her eyes traveling over his scruffy beard and his wrinkled clothes. It was obvious that he hadn't gone home the night before. She sighed.

"House!"

His reaction was almost comical. He jerked and blinked up at her sleepily, squinting against the bright morning light streaming into the room through the window. When he realized who he was staring at, he groaned and rolled over.

"Just five more minutes."

Cuddy pursed her lips again, this time suppressing a laugh, and put on her best "dean of medicine" face.

"Your shift started five minutes ago."

House glared up at her through his squinted eyes. "And it'll still be there in five more minutes."

Cuddy put her hands on her hips "You have a patient. Get up and get to work."

"But Mooommm!" He puckered his lips, looking exactly like a petulant child. Cuddy fought down another laugh and held the door open for him.

"Now."

She glared at him as he gathered his cane and limped out the door, muttering darkly. Once he was out of sight she shook her head and smiled after him fondly. Mornings with House were always interesting.

* * *

House burst into the conference room and headed straight to the coffee pot. As usual, Cameron's perfect brew was steaming hot and waiting for him. He poured himself a cup and then turned back to the table where his team was waiting for him. He glanced around at them, waiting for someone to start the differential. Cameron pulled a patient file toward her.

"18-year-old female, presenting with vomiting, nausea, and loss of appetite. She and her husband were on a stopover at the airport on their way to Paris for their honeymoon when she started vomiting uncontrollably."

House took a sip of coffee and leaned on his cane. "She's pregnant. Fun to make happen, boring to diagnose. Give her your condolences and send her on her way."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Patient is a virgin."

"She's eighteen and she's married," House scoffed.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Pregnancy was one of the first things the ER checked. Pelvic exam confirms, she's never been with a man."

House narrowed his eyes, momentarily out of ideas. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase stared at him, waiting for instructions. House thought quickly.

"Cameron, do another pelvic exam," he instructed. "Keep the husband out of the room. Chase, take some blood and run a tox screen. Check for everything. Foreman, talk to the husband. Find out from him what happened at the airport."

As his fellows hurried off to follow his instructions, House sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. Ducking into his office, he shut the blinds and leaned back in his chair. Maybe he could catch another hour of sleep while they were occupied.

* * *

Cameron stared through the glass at the girl lying in the hospital bed on the other side. She was young and pretty, though in a simple way that hinted at an inner beauty, rather than anything that could be seen with the eye. Her hair was long and dark, reaching down towards her waist and fanning out around her head. Her eyes were also dark and they seemed to be very bright and filled with intelligence. As Cameron watched, the girl suddenly turned her head and looked directly at her, a small smile gracing her full lips. Cameron took a deep breath and stepped through the automatic doors. The girl watched her approach serenely, taking in her appearance.

"Hello," Cameron said, holding her hand out to the girl. Chase entered behind her, standing back and to the left.

"Hi," the girl said, smiling brightly and shaking Cameron's hand firmly.

Cameron smiled. "I'm Doctor Cameron and this is Doctor Chase."

The girl nodded politely at Chase and then turned back to Cameron. "I'm Bella Swan…er…Cullen." She shook her head and blushed. "I'm sorry. I've only been married for a few days. It's hard to remember that my last name isn't Swan anymore."

"It's ok," Cameron assured her, smiling again. She sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed, her expression becoming serious. "Dr. Chase is going to draw some blood from you so we can start ruling out some things as to why you're ill. I'm going to do another pelvic exam."

A look of horror flashed across Bella's face. "Another pelvic exam?" she asked incredulously. "One wasn't enough?"

Cameron grimaced. "Dr. House is very thorough."

Bella pursed her lips, but didn't argue further. Instead, she glanced around the room, seeming a bit anxious. On her other side, Chase was sterilizing her skin with a cotton ball, soaked with alcohol. She turned back to Cameron, a worried look in her eye.

"I don't do so well around blood," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Cameron repressed a sigh. "Dr. Chase is very good. You won't feel a thing."

Bella mumbled something incomprehensible and turned her head away from the needle. She sucked in her breath as it pierced her skin and suddenly grabbed Cameron's hand, her eyes wide.

"It's ok," Cameron said softly. Bella looked like a scared child and Cameron squeezed her hand reassuringly. A few moments later, Chase removed the needle and placed a cotton ball and some tape over the small needle mark. Bella sighed, relieved, and released Cameron's hand.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled, blushing again. "I just hate needles."

Cameron smiled. "It's all right."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, leaning back on her pillow. "Do you know where Edward is?" she asked.

Cameron frowned. "Edward?"

"My husband," Bella explained, opening her eyes and glancing around anxiously. "He said he would be right back."

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Maybe he went to the bathroom or down to the cafeteria to get a snack."

Bella smiled widely, as though Cameron had told a particularly amusing joke. "Maybe," she said, though she looked unconvinced. Cameron's frown deepened.

"Are you ready for me to proceed with the exam?" she asked abruptly.

Bella grimaced. "Not really." But she lay back anyway and put her feet in the stirrups at the end of the bed.

The exam was conducted in silence and Cameron was not surprised to find that the ER doctor had been correct. Bella was still untouched. As Bella sat back up and Cameron threw away her gloves, she heard the door slide open. She didn't pay much attention to the newcomer until she heard Bella's heart monitor go haywire. She turned to scold whoever it was that had upset her patient and she felt her mouth drop open in shock

There, standing beside Bella's bed, was the most gorgeous man Cameron had ever seen in her entire life. He was pale, paler even than Bella, who's fair skin was almost white. His untidy bronze hair swept low over his perfect brow and fell towards a pair of strange, golden eyes that seemed to dance in the white light of the hospital. His features were perfect, his body lithe and muscled. She stared at him, unable to look away from this perfect, inhumanly beautiful boy. For the first time in her life, Cameron found herself wondering if she were seeing an angel.

"Doctor Cameron?"

Bella's sharp voice drew Cameron back into her proper frame of mind and she wrenched her eyes away from the beautiful boy, shaking her head.

"Yes?" she asked, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Bella frowned slightly.

"I'd like you to meet my husband, Edward Cullen." Bella turned to the beautiful boy. "Edward, this is Doctor Cameron."

Edward nodded and extended his hand toward Cameron with an amused smile on his face. She grasped his hand briefly and gasped audibly when her skin contacted his. His hand was freezing, as though he had been holding it in a bucket of ice water for a very long time. Cameron stared at him as he smiled a heart-stopping, crooked smile, showing a set of ultra-white teeth. She looked down at her feet and tried to reorganize her scrambled thoughts.

"N-nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she stammered, not daring to look at him. She heard him chuckle softly, the most beautiful, musical sound she had ever heard in the world.

"Please, call me Edward," he said, his voice just as alluring as his laugh. She glanced up at him and caught sight of another devastating smile. Cameron's heart began to beat frantically and she was glad that she wasn't the one hooked up to a heart monitor. She could suddenly understand why Bella's had been acting up. Edward's smile widened, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Cameron blushed and looked away again.

"I have to, uh, I have to…go," Cameron said, distractedly, turning to Bella. "I'll umm…be back later…to check on you."

With one last wide eyed glance at Edward, Cameron turned on her heel and practically sprinted out the door.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? I just had this whole idea in my head about what would happen if House was ever to meet a vampire like Edward. Please review and let me know if I should keep writing! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a crossover between the hit Fox TV show, House MD, and Stephenie Meyer's bestselling book, Twilight. I haven't ever seen it done before and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and please read and review! Author's note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or Twilight. I am just using the characters for my own devious ends! XD This story is filed under House as "Anatomy of a Mystery" and under Twilight as "In Sickness and In Health."**

* * *

Foreman raised his eyebrows as Cameron rushed past him, not even registering that he was there. He noted with surprise that her face was blotchy and she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Shaking his head in amusement, Foreman continued down the hallway. He stopped just outside the patient's room and observed the scene there.

The patient, a young dark haired girl with dark eyes, was smiling up at the boy seated by her bed. As Foreman watched, the boy held out his hand, which was as white as the sheets on the bed, and stroked the back of Bella's hand. The boy was handsome, even Foreman could see that. His bronze hair, pale skin, and thin build made him look like he should be on the runway, instead of sitting at a bedside in a hospital. As he mentally compared the couple, Foreman wondered what it was about this relatively plain girl that had attracted this unusually good looking boy to her. It was obvious they weren't even close to the same class of people and Foreman shook his head at the cliché nature of the rich pretty boy and his poor girl next door. As the thought flitted through his mind, Foreman thought he saw Edward's brow furrow slightly, as if he had heard the doctor's less than kind thoughts, but that was impossible so Foreman wrote it off as a trick of the light and went back to observing. He only watched for a moment longer, however, before sighing and striding into the room.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted the patient. "My name is Doctor Foreman. I'm one of the doctors working on your case." He turned to the boy sitting by her bed. "Are you her husband?"

The boy stood and held out his hand to Foreman. "Yes," he said in a clear, almost musical voice. "I'm Edward Cullen."

Foreman moved forward and grasped Edward's hand…and narrowly managed to stifle his gasp of surprise. Edward's skin was as cold as ice. Foreman raised his eyebrows as Edward smiled widely and let go of Edward's hand. Foreman took a step back and took a second to recover from the shock.

"I was, uh, wondering if I could have a word with you Mr. Cullen. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Edward nodded. "Of course," he said. He turned toward Bella. "I'll be right back, love."

Bella smiled slightly. "Don't be gone too long."

Edward smiled and turned to Foreman, who gestured to the door and strode out to the small waiting area at the end of the hallway. He took a seat on one side and gestured Edward into a seat on the other side. Once they were both situated, Foreman rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"Congratulations on your marriage," he said.

Edward nodded once. "Thank you."

"Have you and Bella been together long?"

Edward sighed and leaned forward slightly in his chair. "Does it really matter, Dr. Foreman?" he asked in a weary voice. "Is it medically relevant or are you asking in an attempt to make me feel more comfortable? My wife is sick. She could…she may be…dying." Edward's voice broke on the last word and he looked down at the ground. His strange golden eyes were burning when he looked back up a few moments later. "You wanted to ask me about something specific. So ask me."

Foreman looked into Edward's face for a moment and then sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I need to know exactly what happened before you called 911."

Edward looked down at his hands. "Bella and I were walking through the coffee shop in the terminal. Bella hadn't eaten all day, so I was going to buy her a donut. As we passed the counter to look at what they had, she stopped and put her hand on her stomach and said she didn't feel well. I asked her what was wrong and she started to say something, but she never got it out. She started vomiting everywhere. I've never seen anything like it in all my life. I dragged her over to a trashcan and held her hair back. When it slowed down a little bit I managed to dig my phone out of my pocket and I called my father."

Foreman frowned. "Why call him first? Why not call 911?"

"My father is a doctor," Edward explained. "He's very good at what he does."

Foreman nodded. "So you called him…and then what?"

"He told me to call an ambulance and get her to Princeton Plainsborough. He said there was a very good diagnostician here that would be able to help Bella. I had to hang up after that because Bella started retching again. When this bout was over, I called 911 and requested the ambulance and now we're here."

Foreman nodded. "And there wasn't any indication that Bella was sick before?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No, not that I noticed."

Foreman thought for a moment. "You said Bella hasn't eaten anything today…is it normal for her to skip a lot of meals?"

Edward's brow furrowed. "No. She –" He suddenly cut off and stood up. "Something's wrong with, Bella," he said and started walking towards Bella's room.

Foreman was taken aback and took a second to recover before he jumped out of his chair and followed. As he enetered Bella's room he was shocked. There was blood everywhere. Bella was vomiting fountains of blood over the side of her bed. Edward was nowhere to be seen, but then, the next second he was right there, holding Bella's hair back and there was suddenly a trashcan under her. Foreman blinked in confusion and then yelled down the hallway for a nurse.

A few minutes later, the vomiting stopped and Bella laid back in her bed, breathing hard. Ignoring the blood which was still everywhere, Foreman took out his stethoscope and placed it on Bella's chest listening carefully. A few moments later he pulled the stethoscope out of his ears and looked at Edward for a long moment.

"She's lost a lot of blood so we're going to give her a transfusion. A nurse will be in in a few minutes to give it to her and there will also be someone in soon to clean this up. I need to go consult with Doctor House," he said finally. "If she starts vomiting again, get the nurse in here."

Foreman strode out the door and headed towards House's office. As he went however, he glanced back and caught Edward's eye. His gaze seemed to burn into Foreman as if he already knew what Foreman had discovered when he listened to Bella's lungs and his eyes seemed to burn, as if they were on fire. Foreman felt a shiver crawl down his back, but he shook the feeling off and hurried down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: At long last, I am back! The last several months have been very hard on me and I've had a tough time concentrating on anything. Things are starting to look up though and I've finally gotten my muse back! So enjoy this chapter and those that are to come! **

**And thank you, my dear readers, for all the support even through my absense. This story is still getting reviews even though I haven't updated since September. Thank you and I hope this chapter was interesting! The next chapter should be even better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a crossover between the hit Fox TV show, House MD, and Stephenie Meyer's bestselling book, Twilight. I haven't ever seen it done before and this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy and please read and review! I need to know how you like this so I can decide whether or not to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or Twilight. I am just using the characters for my own devious ends! XD**

* * *

Cameron rested her forehead against the wall of the conference room and tried to slow her breathing. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of his perfect face, but it was no use. It was as if the glory of his perfection had burned the image of his face into the backs of her eyelids. Closing her eyes only served to strengthen the image. Frustrated, Cameron smacked her hand against the wall.

In his office, House heard the thump and jerked awake. After an irritated glance at the clock, which revealed that he had been asleep for far less time than he intended, he picked up his cane, ready to chew out the idiot that had woken him up. He limped to the doorway between his office and the conference room, but bit back his anger when he saw Cameron sitting with her head pressed against the wall.

"Stress of the job?" he asked, announcing his presence to her.

Cameron opened her eyes and frowned up at him, but did not respond. House limped over to the coffee pot and poured another cup while Cameron watched him silently. Once House was seated at the conference table, Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Foreman and Chase burst through the door, looking frantic.

"We've got a problem," Foreman said gravely. "She just vomited a fountain of blood all over her room. And when I listened to her lungs, it was like I was listening to a truck engine rumbling. It doesn't sound like normal mucus though.

House frowned and tapped his cane on the floor. "Well that complicates things. I don't suppose you have a diagnosis."

Foreman shook his head. "No, but I think we should do an x-ray of her lungs. It should give us a better idea of what's going on in there."

"What did you find out from the husband?"

Foreman shrugged. "They were walking through the airport to catch their flight and Bella started vomiting, so Edward called his father and then called 911."

House frowned. "Why did he call daddy first?"

"His father is a doctor."

House rolled his eyes and waved his hand toward the door. "Go. Do the x-ray," he said, turning to Chase. "What did the tox screen reveal?"

Chase shrugged. "Nothing. Her blood is clean. No poisons, toxins, or anything else that shouldn't be there."

House frowned. "Then go help Foreman." Chase strode out and House turned to Cameron. She regarded him warily.

"Go talk to the husband and find our who his father is. I want to know how this irritating case landed on my desk."

Cameron grimaced, got to her feet, and hurried out the door. House frowned as she walked away, wondering what her problem was. Shaking his head, he decided he didn't care and stumped back to his office. _Just a few more minutes of sleep…._

* * *

Cameron leaned against the wall outside of the conference room and tried to calm her frenzied thoughts and heart. Of course House was sending her back into that room with…_him_. Her heart squeezed at the very thought of seeing his dazzling smile again, his lithe, muscled figure, his mesmerizing golden eyes….

"Lost in thought?"

Cameron jumped and turned to see Wilson standing next to her. "You scared me."

Wilson smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. So I hear House has a new patient."

Cameron nodded. "Yea," she said. "Bella Cullen, 18 year old female presenting with nausea, vomiting, and loss of appetite."

Wilson raised his eyebrow. "I'm guessing she's not pregnant then?"

Cameron shook her head. "No. That was the very first thing we checked. Since she got here, we've added vomiting blood and fluid in the lungs to the list. Foreman and Chase are going to get an x-ray and I'm heading to talk to the husband again."

Wilson's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Husband?" he asked incredulously. "At eighteen?"

Cameron nodded. _If you had seen him, you would understand_, she thought. Something must have reflected in her face because Wilson frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of flustered."

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes. "Is it that obvious?" she asked tiredly.

"What happened?"

Cameron opened her eyes and looked at Wilson, wondering how much to tell him. On the one hand, he was House's best friend… but on the other he was a compassionate and understand person. Indecision ruled her.

"Well…" she hedged. "Mr. Cullen is kind of…well…beautiful." She felt the heat rush into her face and she looked down at her feet. "I mean… he's… perfect, er…"

Wilson's frown deepened. "Stop there, Cameron. You don't want to carry this train of thought into conclusion. Get a grip on yourself. You don't need House breathing down your neck for the duration of this case."

Cameron nodded. "I know," she whispered. Wilson patted her shoulder, smiling slightly, and then wandered away in the direction of House's office. Cameron winced internally, hoping he wouldn't say anything, but she squared her shoulders and headed off down the hallway. The damage was done. She would just have to trust Wilson not to say anything. She turned her thoughts to the task ahead of her…not that it really helped her coherency very much…

* * *

Edward brushed his fingers lightly over Bella's forehead, surreptitiously smoothing out the worry lines he felt there. She was sleeping, but he doubted that her sleep was very restful. He could hear the rattling in her lungs and see how much she struggled to draw each breath. As obvious as it was to him now, he was astounded he hadn't noticed it before. He mentally berated himself for not paying closer attention. Bella frowned slightly in her sleep and he smiled. Even when she was unconscious she knew what was going on around her. She was exceptionally perceptive and he loved her all the more for it.

As he watched her sleep, he let his mind drift around the hospital, listening to the thoughts of the humans around him. He didn't find anything of particular interest to him though he winced as he picked up the deranged and grief clouded thoughts of an elderly woman who had just lost her husband of many years. The darker, less optimistic part of his mind wondered if this would be him in a few days time. At that thought his jaw tensed and he could feel a snarl rising up in his chest. He fought to control it, knowing it wouldn't do to frighten the humans who pattered in the halls outside of Bella's door. He was still fighting for control when the door slid open and an unexpected mind intruded on his private torture. In utter shock, Edward turned to the newcomer.

"Alice?" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: At long last, I have returned! Don't expect regular updates, but I might write some if I have time (not that that is very likely). I'm sorry if this chapter completely sucks. It's been a long time since I've written anything at all, so I'm getting back in the swing of things. R and R please!!!**


End file.
